Hogsmeade Weekends
by Kokoro893
Summary: Luna was waiting for Neville to notice her.


The Golden Snitch Third Year Aniversary

The Silver Trio: writhe about waiting for your loved one to notice you

Additional Prompt: Hogsmeade

Mahoutokoro, Kaze

* * *

**Hogsmeade Weekends**

Saturday morning was her favorite time of the week. The young witch adorned her long blonde hair with little daisies she collected on the grounds. Putting the radish-earrings she crocheted herself on, Luna felt pretty.

She went downstairs to meet Ginny who just returned from training. After storing her broom away the two witches walked from the castle to Hogsmeade. Ginny babbled something concerning her strategy on the pitch but the young Ravenclaw didn't listen. Her mind wandered off to a certain wizard she was eager to see.

Entering the Three Broomsticks. she immediately spotted the black-haired wizard. He smiled at them and the Ravenclaw blushed heavily. Over a pint of butterbeer, they shared the details of their lives. Ginny was determined to get signed by a club and spent the majority of her day on the quidditch-pitch. Luna planned to help her father out as soon as she finished Hogwarts.

She listened closely to each and every word Neville spoke. She was glad he found something he was truly good at. For the clumsy wizard an apprenticeship at the Great Greengrass Greenhouse, one of the country's largest herb-suppliers, was like winning the jackpot. The young wizard always struggled to fit in and he was thrilled to have found something that was just right for him.

Luna was more than happy for him. The older Gryffindor looked so good when he was relaxed and not on the run from Professor Snape.

As the three of them sat together time flew like always by. Before they knew it, it was already time to return to the castle.

"See you next week?" Neville asked.

"I have a training-match next week..." Ginny said.

The blonde witch hoped to get the chance to spend some time with the by a year older wizard alone, not that she didn't like Ginny. She just wanted more.

"Of course," Luna said excitedly. "I mean yes, it'll be nice."

* * *

The following Saturday-morning Luna awoke very early. She didn't feel well. She was nervous and barely slept the entire night. This was her chance to be alone with the brave Gryffindor but what if he didn't like her that way? She spent the entire morning braiding her hair and trying to look pretty. The young witch wondered if he liked her handmade jewelry and what kind of witch he was into.

Luna went to Hogsmeade early to make sure she won't be late and because she couldn't wait any longer. The bought sweets at Honeydukes before entering the Three Broomsticks. Neville was already sitting on their usual table. He was equally worried about not making it in time. The wizard had already ordered a butterbeer for each of them.

He proudly handed the blonde witch a potted plant. It was a small _Mimbulus mimbletonia _covered in boils and spines. It wasn't what was widely considered romantic but he never gave Ginny a plant and in all honesty, Luna preferred his cactus over a rose. Neville told her details about the plant no one ever believed he could memorize and what he did to create one like that.

The blonde witch was proud of him. She never doubted him. They chatted over sweets and butterbeer. Time moved quickly and while she enjoyed herself she was also upset that he still didn't notice her.

Maybe he just didn't want to jeopardize their friendship or he was generally clueless about how she felt. But the young witch also didn't know how straight forward she needed to be to make him understand.

Walking back to the castle, she dreaded the moment they would have to separate. She hated the idea of lying in bed all night awake trying to understand why he didn't notice her. Walking in silence Hogwarts came closer and closer. He didn't say a word either.

Standing in front of the enormous iron-gates was awkward and neither of them knew what to say. Neville's face turned bright red and the next moment it was drained of all color. He looked sick. Luna was about to take him to Madam Pomfrey when he tried to say something.

"I, I, you, you, we could meet up when Ginny has training," he splurted out.

Luna's smile grew wide. "I love to," she replied.

"Really?"

She nodded and he sighed in relief. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheeks euphoric. Having totally forgotten that she still carried his baby _Mimbulus mimbletonia._ They parted when it hurt and a terrible stank similar to manure filled the air.

* * *

They ended up in the hospital-wing after all. Madam Pomfrey had a hard time removing the spines from their bellies. She cursed them for their stupidity and the Stinksap got to her. Smelling like that, they didn't generate a good environment for working. Neville and Luna couldn't be bothered by it. They sat on the bed smiling at each other.


End file.
